


Fuck, Marry, Kill

by aft33



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Big Time Rush (TV), Glee, Multi-Fandom, The Boys (TV 2019), The Vampire Diaries (TV), This Is Us (TV), Titans (TV 2018), celebs - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bloodshed, Car Sex, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, FUCK, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Marry Kill, Fucking, Gay Character, Gay Marriage, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Killing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Murder, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scat, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Toilet, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Violence, accidental murder, bad marriage, explicit - Freeform, fmk, kill, marry, mature - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aft33/pseuds/aft33
Summary: A Twist on the classic game of Fuck, Marry, Kill!!!
Comments: 109
Kudos: 36





	1. Intro/Instructions

If you haven’t heard of this game before, look it up. However, this game will be a bit different than that which you’ve played before. This will be filled with explicit smut (Fuck), Romance and Fantasy (Marry), and Non-Con Sex ending with Death!

To Request, Comment down below with one of the below options...

**Choose 1 of these Options:**

  1. Comment with 3 male celebs/characters from fandoms all across the world. Then I decide which ones I would choose for each category (fuck, marry, kill) and write a short page (maybe more than one) for each character.
  2. Comment with 10 of your favorite fandoms and/or celebs/characters and I will give you the three guys that you must choose from for each category (fuck, marry, kill). You then send me back your choices and I will write a short page (maybe more than one) for each character.
  3. Comment with this option and I send you three random male celebs/characters of my choice. You must reply with your choice for each guy for each category (fuck, marry, kill). I will then write a short page (maybe more than one) for each character.



**What to Expect:**

    * I will write from the perspective of a different male reader (Y/N) each time.
    * **FUCK** : I will write a very smut filled story with the guy of choice.



  * **MARRY : I will write a story about the guy you will marry and spend the rest of your life with, whether it be romantic, dark, or crazy depends on the character/celeb chosen.**


  * KILL: I will write a story that will be filled with violence and rape that will end with the guy’s death. It will be explicit and dark. If you don’t want the rape, let me know and I will just write the murder. If you don’t want the murder then I’ll just write a violent fight.



  * These are all included: **Smut, Explicit, Mature, Underage, Gay Sex, Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Bloodshed, Scat, Torture, BDSM,** and **basically anything and everything you can imagine.**



**FINAL NOTE: You may request a specific storyline or small details you want for one or all of your stories, but I have the right to write the stories as I see fit and will try my best to include all, some, or a little of what you request.**


	2. chargerep (Kai Parker, Derek Hough & Stefan Salvatore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai Parker, Derek Hough & Stefan Salvatore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by chargerep! I hope you enjoy! Feel free to request again!

****

**FUCK - Kai Parker**

On my 10 hour drive, I finally decided to make a stop. I stop at this small, but charming looking diner. I park my overstuffed car and walk-in. Immediately my body freezes in fear. The sight of blood splattered everywhere and the smell of death shake me to my core. I look around at the dozen or so dead bodies lying around the diner. That’s when something moves behind a booth and I feel every bone in my body shake.

“Hello.” This very hot young guy with spiked up brown hair, a charming smile, and blood all over his mouth and clothes waves to me.

I quickly turn to the door, but by the time I do he’s already there.

“Don’t move.” He says and suddenly I can’t move, even when I’m trying to. “My name’s Kai. What’s yours?”

“Y/N” Even though I’m scared, something in me is turned on and I can

T help but start to get a boner.

“Whoa!” He looks down to see my quickly growing boner. “Someone’s happy to see me!” He laughs and licks his lips. “Pull your pants down and bend over the table.” I can’t help but do exactly as he says.

As I bend over, the cold table against my face, I hear him unzip behind me. I feel his hard penis touch the back of my butt as he leans into me. I feel his lips against my ear.

“You can talk now. But silently.”

“Can I turn so I can see you during this?” It’s the first thing I blurt out and I don’t know why.

“Sure. Turn around.” I turn to face him, my back against the table. “You really want this?” He looks surprised.

“Yeah. I want your penis in me and I want to cum on your chest.” I blurt it out and don’t know why.

“Great!” He looks me straight in the eyes. “You’re free.” Suddenly my body feels like my own again.

He just smirks at me and I can’t stop looking down every few seconds at his penis. Suddenly I get this urge and move toward him. At first, he flinches, but as my lips touch his he relaxes. I run my hands through the sides of his hair as he starts sliding his down my back and grabbing onto my butt.

We continue kissing for a while until, as if time were being fast-forwarded, our bodies move rapidly around the diner. One moment I feel his thick penis in me. The next, I feel his tongue wrapping around my penis. My body is sweating. I feel his hands rub against me. It all goes so fast, yet weirdly slow. But then it all stops. I look forward as Kai thrusts his penis into me and then pulls out. He thrusts back in, sweat dripping down his face. As he continues he reaches down to my penis and begins to jerk me off. His hand moves faster each time he pulls. He starts going in and out just a little faster.

“How far?” He shouts.

“Huh?” I’m confused and slightly distracted at the moment.

“How much longer you got?”

“Maybe ten seconds.” His hand slows down a little and he begins thrusting a little faster.

“Oh shit!” He shouts, biting his lower lip.

“Oh… Oh… Oh my...” I lean my head back as my penis explodes upward and onto Kai pecs.

“Wow…” Kai the cum off his hand as he pulls out.

I stand there and just watch him as he stares at me with these eyes. Eyes that are dark. Eyes that are beautiful. Eyes that are hungry.

Suddenly he speeds towards me and Kai starts biting into my neck. He moans as he begins to suck on my blood.

“Oh…” I moan once more.

**MARRY - Derek Hough**

“Hey, Babe!” I wake up to shouting. “Babe?” I open my slowly and see Derek walk into the room. “Oh… Sorry. I thought you were awake.”

“It’s fine. I’m awake now.” He smiles and it warms my heart and is always the best way to wake up. “What’s up?”

“I’ve got this photoshoot later and I can’t decide which jacket.” He shows me a velvet red jacket and a light blue one.

“Light blue.”

“Really?” He puts them both on the bed.

“Yeah. Save the other for later.”

“Oh… really?” He sits down on the bed next to me. “What’s going on later?”

“That’s a surprise.” He leans forward and we begin kissing. “How long til the shoot?”

“Five hours.”

“Oh, Really?”

“Yeah… plenty of time for…” He just smiles.

“But you’ve already done your hair…” I run my fingers through his slick and shiny blonde locks.

“I’ve got plenty of time to fix it.”

“Okay…” I just stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

“You first.”

“Such a gentleman.” I lean forward and open my mouth.

“Take your time. Savor it.”

As I reach his neck my teeth come out and I stick them in. His warm blood quickly begins to surge down my throat. 

“Oh…” Derek moans as I continue to drink his blood.

“I’m done.” I stop and move back, licking my lips.

“No. A little more.” He reaches forward and caresses his hand to my cheek. “Don’t worry. I trust you.”

I move back in and place my teeth just where they were before. I let his warm blood seep through my entire body. I feel every bit of it enter me. I feel all of Derek and our connection strengthen with each blood cell I take in.

I wait just a little longer before moving back. I look at Derek, smiling at me, proud. He reaches over to the side table and grabs a tissue, wiping the blood on my face. I then prick my finger and he quickly takes the tiniest os sips so that the puncture wounds in his neck begin to quickly heal.

“It’s my turn.” He smiles, biting his lower lip.

“Whatever you want.” We both get off the bed.

“You know exactly what I want.”

“I know. It’s always best after a long night’s sleep.” I take my boxers off and bend over the bed.

Derek goes down to his knees. He puts his hands on my butt cheeks and begins to separate them. He sticks his tongue out and just licks my hole.

“Time to push.” I look back at him as he’s smiling with anticipation.

I take a deep breath in and begin to push out all I’ve got. It doesn’t take long for a fart to shoot out a bunch of wet and warm poop onto Derek’s face. I push harder. I feel him lick my whole over and over again as I let out a massive and thick chunk of poop. I can feel the happiness jumping off of Derek as the giant poop pushes out of me and into Derek’s mouth. I push until it all comes out. I turn to look at him, but can’t see his face.

“Sorry babe, that’s all I got this morning.” I hear nothing.

Then I feel Derek’s tongue digging into my hole. He goes deep. Then he goes deeper.

“Oh…” It’s starting to feel very nice. 

“Done.” I hear him say after quickly moving out of me.

I turn around as Derek stands up. I stare into Derek’s blue eyes before looking at the brown and liquidy poop splattered over his face and into his face. I see a few chunks in his hair. But then I see him smiling, and that’s all that really matters to me.

“Wanna kiss?” He moves forward, laughing.

“Um… no. Not until you shower and brush your teeth.”

“Wanna help me with the first part?” He runs his hands through his hair, smooshing the bits of poop already in it. 

“I guess so…” He grabs my hand and we run into the bathroom.

**KILL - Stefan Salvatore**

It’s been over a year since I’ve had the night to myself, so I decided to do something unusual for me… go out to a bar. It isn’t the nicest bar in the world, honestly a bit too dark and creepy for my taste, but those are always the best places to find the best drinks. Then he walks in. As I sit on a stool at the bar, the most handsome man walks in. I immediately recognize him. I recognize his amazing head of hair. I recognize the jawline. I recognize those piercing eyes. It’s Stefan Salvatore. He’s the same guy my ex-boyfriend once told me about. They hated each other. Apparently Stefan was the absolute worst. 

“Hey.” I say to him as he walks up to the bar.

“Hey.” He’s nonchalant.

“You’re hot.” I say it, ‘cause why not… it’s true.

“Thanks. But I’m not really into guys.”

“Uhuh.” I just smile.

“Really. I’m even dating a girl.” He gets defensive.

“Yeah. Yeah.” I just smirk.

“Really dude!” I can see him getting angry.

“What’s wrong? You forgot your purse?”

Next I know, Stefan grabs me with his vamp speed and takes me out of the bar and against the alley wall.

“Fuck off man! Get the fuck out of here!” He shouts.

“It’s all good man. I’m married so we can’t hook up.”

“I’m not trying to hook up!” He gets louder.

“Bummer.” I quickly reach for his neck and snap it.

**Approximately an hour later…**

“What the fuck?” I hear Stefan shouting from the bedroom.

“No one can hear you. The place is soundproofed.” I walk into the bedroom and admire the naked Stefan tied to my bed with tons of chains.

“Let me go!” He shouts and tries yanking on the chains.

“Don’t bother. They’re spelled and have held way worse than you.” I can see the panic settle into his eyes.

I walk up to him and pulls my pants down. I reach for him and he tries pulling away. I grab him and yank him closer to me.

“The more you struggle the harder this is gonna be.” I get on top of him.

As I move up his body I feel his rock hard abs. I move down and lick them just a bit, he squirms. I move up to his face. He is looking afraid.

“I love your hair.” I dig my fingers through the front of his hair. It’s crunchy, yet soft. 

I move forward and lick his cheek. He starts squirming his head, but I just pull on his hair and he stops. I grab his earlobe with my teeth and pull. I pull hard until he begins to beg.

“Please stop!” I sit up on him. 

“Make me.” I slap him in the face before moving down and off the bed. “Make me!” I shout at him and he starts trying to pull on the chains, unable to make a difference.

I stand in front of him and grab one of his legs. I lift it up and onto my shoulder. He winces a little. I quickly shove my penis into his hole and all the way in. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He begins shouting and moaning at the same time. “Please stop!” I can see a small tear roll down his face. 

“Stop being such a pussy.” I slide out and ram back into him with double the force.

“Please…” He starts weeping, more tears falling. “I can’t handle this.”

“Shut up!” I shout before sliding out and using all my vamp speed and strength to shove myself back into him.

I look as Stefan goes silent and he just lays there with his mouth wide open. I then take a deep breath in before going full speed and strength in and back out of him. I do it again. Then again. I keep doing it over and over. Each time Stefan sheds another tear. Each time I grip my finger into his skin and dig deep. 

This continue for nearly five minutes. I feel ready to explode, but don’t want this to end. But eventually, it has to happen.

“Oh!” I shout in a moment of pure bliss as my penis explodes inside Stefan’s tight hole.

“Thank god.” I hear him whisper in relief.

“Really? You didn’t like that?” I slide out of him and crawl next to him on the bed.

“No… I… um…”

“Tell me, and be honest, did you like that?” I run my hand through his hair before shoving my fingers into his chest.

“I… loved it?”

“Bummer.” I shove my fingers deeper in until I feel his heart.

I grip it tight and just as he tries to say his last words I rip his heart out. I lick it then throw it onto the bed. I then look over to his corpse quickly turning grey, and run my fingers through his beautiful hair once more.

“You really do have nice hair.” Then I hear the front door open.

“Hey babe you’ll never guess what happened at my shoot.” I quickly vamp speed through the room, moving Stefan’s body, cleaning the blood, and making it look like nothing ever happened.

“What babe? You have a good time?” I walk out of the room as if nothing ever happened.


	3. Jdg0043 (Dick Grayson, Jack Pearson & Homelander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson, Jack Pearson & Homelander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Jdg0043! I hope you enjoy! Feel free to request again!

**FUCK - Dick Grayson**

I’ve never done this before, but for the first time I’m walking alone in the city down a dark alley and it’s almost 2 am. I normally never would because I’m not stupid, but going through this alley will save me 20 extra minutes of walking and I just want to get home. But now I’ve noticed a couple of guys have entered the alley behind me.

They start moving faster towards me and when I look back I suddenly walk into someone. I look forward and see Nightwing, the new and very handsome Hero in town. He’s tall and so handsome. He’s got this perfect head of hair and these deep brown eyes. He looks over to the guys behind me and immediately they run the other direction.

“You good?” His voice is like silk.

“Yeah.”

“Let me escort you home.” He walks to my side.

“Okay.” I”m freaking, but trying hard not to show it.

We walk for five minutes in silence. He walks me up the eight stories and to my front door.

“Thanks for walking me.” I turn to face him and he just smirks.

“No problem.” He then, out of nowhere, leans his head forward and begins kissing me.

I run my hands up and to the back of his head, feeling his soft hair. He reaches forward and finishes unlocking my door and swings it open. Once we get in, he slams the door shut and I immediately throw my jacket off. We move back into each other and begin kissing again. We move back towards the kitchen. He grabs my waist and lifts me up and onto the kitchen counter. As we kiss he reaches down and whips my belt off with one swift yank. He then unzips and with another swift movement, he yanks my pants off and throws them across the room. 

He stops kissing and looks at me, our eyes keeping contact.

“You can’t tell anyone about this.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Of course.” He just smiles before moving his head down and taking my erect penis into his mouth.

He takes my penis in its entirety and down his throat like he’s down this before, many times before. I dig my fingers through the front of his hair and bend my head back as he wraps his tongue around my balls, cupping them. He lightly sucks on them like they’re jawbreakers. 

“Oh…” I moan as he sucks harder, bringing a weird painful yet satisfying sensation throughout my body. 

As he starts moving his head back and forth I grip onto his hair and start helping him move faster. As five minutes pass, I’m feeling heated and ready to do more. I yank his hair, pulling him off my penis and his face in front of mine. 

“That suit come off?” He just smiles and I let go of his hair.

He steps back and before I know it the suit is coming off and his rock hard abs and pecs are glistening in sweat right in front of my very eyes.

I jump off the counter and push him back and into the wall, connecting our lips again. I run my hands down his magnificent body, feeling each and every muscle. I reach over to the table nearby and start feeling for a condom.

“Let me help.” He stops kissing to reach over and grab a condom.

He opens it with his teeth and pulls the condom out. He goes down to his knees, face to face with my penis. He moves forward and takes just the tip into his mouth for a second before looking up, smiling, then quickly sliding the condom on. 

As he stands up I quickly push him back against the wall, smiling. He then pushes me back. We stare into each other eyes. He smirks. I smirk. We move to each other. He pushes me down on my couch and immediately jumps on top, pushing me down. He moves up slightly and with one hand guides my penis to his hole. Then he just sits. He bites his lower lip and closes his eyes for just a few seconds before opening back up.

He then pushes down on my chest and lifts himself up. Then he moves back down. He starts going a bit faster each time he does this. He starts going so fast that his erect penis goes up and hits his abs then smacks me int he stomach when he comes down. Sweat builds on his body as time passes. His hair is getting wet and sending sweat bullets around the room. 

“Fuck…” I whisper as quietly as I can as soon as I feel ready to explode before I want to. “Fuck!’ I shout, unable to control myself just a few seconds later. “Oh…” I moan as I finish letting it all out.

Nightwing leans down, my penis still in him. He puts his face just right on top of mine. I move my hand forward and run my fingers through his wet hair, pushing some strands out of his face. He moves down and kisses me on the lips once more before sitting up and taking my penis out of him. He steps off the couch. He walks over to his suit on the floor and I stare at his tight ass that makes my mouth water.

“Do you have to go just yet?” I ask as I stand up, taking the condom off and throwing it in the trash.

“I’ve got a job to do.”

“Ten more minutes won’t hurt. I never got the chance to assist you down there.” I walk into the bathroom and grab a towel. “Here…” I walk back into the room and he’s gone.

**MARRY - Jack Pearson**

“Hey sweetie! I’m home!” I shout as I walk into the house. “You here Jack?” I walk into the living room and Jack runs out from the dining room.

“Close your eyes! Close your eyes!” I quickly close them. “Here.” I feel his hand grab mine.

He walks me towards what I’m assuming is the dining room. We then stop and he lets go of my hand.

“Open.” I open my eyes to see Jack standing beside a beautifully set table with candles, my favorite food, and a large stack of board games. “Happy Birthday.” I look to him and smile as I see that handsome man I married years ago.

“Thanks, babe.” I’m getting teary-eyed just thinking about these past few years and how lucky I was to ever find such a man.

“It’s nothing. In a perfect world, I would be taking you to an island where the two of us could be sipping drinks on the beach having sex at night in the pool.”

“While that does sound perfect, this is even better. Just as long as I get to be with you.” I walk up to him and give him a big kiss. “Now which game first?” He laughs and we sit down at the table.

“I was thinking the game we played on our first date… two truths and a lie. But this time it has to be dirty.”

“Oh… I like the way you think.”

“And we’ll make it a strip game.”

“Even better…”

“Birthday boy first.”

“Fine…” I think for a moment. “I once had an intense one night stand with Nightwing. I once ate the Green Arrow’s shit. And I once fucked Homelander like he was my bitch.”

“Whoa!” Jack just stares at me in awe, smiling and slightly scared, but completely turned on. “So I’m pretty sure you mentioned the Nightwing thing long ago. And… I know you like shit on special occasions, so I’m gonna say that you didn’t fuck Homelander.”

“Wrong.”

“What?”

“I wish I had the Green Arrows shit, but I did fuck Homelander.”

“Really? Tell me everything. How long was it before he vanished?”  
“Later, it’s a long story. How ‘bout we eat then you give me my gift I get on special occasions, then I’ll show you what I did to him.”

“Sounds like the perfect night to me.” We grab hands across the table.

“I love you.”  
“Love you too.” We lean over the table and kiss.

**KILL - Homelander**

It had been a weird couple of days. I found myself being kidnapped. Then begin drugged. Then suddenly given weird powers that let me take others’ powers. Then I escaped. I took buses, trains, and even a few bikes to get as far away as possible with the little cash I had found. But still, Homelander was sent after me and found me with ease. He appeared in a motel room I had gotten earlier with the last bit of cash I had left. He was just standing by the window when I walked in. I immediately tried to turn and leave.

“Try it and I blow your brain.” I turn back to him.

He’s tall. He’s muscular. He’s got beautiful, yet weirdly scary eyes. He’s got this great head of hair. And he’s got a stare that makes me want to pee my pants. 

“Let’s make this easy and come back with me.” He puts his hand out.

“Okay.” I grab his hand, but then quickly move towards him and kiss him on the lips.

“What the fuck dude!” He pushes me back and into the door.

Suddenly his eyes start glowing red. But just as quickly as they started glowing, they start fading. They turn a light pink before going back to normal. He looks confused.

“What the fuck?” He steps forward and swings his fist at my face.

“Sorry.” I catch his fist and twist it, hearing his wrist snap.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He begins shouting, never knowing what pain was until then. “Fuck!” He shouts so loud that I’m afraid someone is going to come so I punch him in the gut, sending him back and into the wall, making a crack.

“Oops. Sorry.” 

“Sorry? You stupid fag! You motherfucker! What did you do to me?”  
“They didn’t tell you when they sent you? With a kiss I’m able to steal anyone’s powers.”

“I don’t listen to those dumb asses!” he shouts before coughing up blood. “Fuck!” He shouts again.

“You need to be quiet.” He looks angry as I say that and manages to get to his feet. 

“You don’t tell me what to do.” He walks closer, speaking in a quiet and deep voice. “Nobody tells em what to do!” He shouts as he gets inches from my face.

I quickly move my hand to his face, grab it, and push him down and onto the bed. I hold his mouth shut. He tries speaking, but can’t. He then starts trying to push me with his arms and legs, but I barely even feel them. It almost feels like a fly landed on me. I then throw him, by his head, to the back of the bed, hitting his head against the wall.

“Shut the fuck up!” I shout at him, my eyes suddenly feeling very hot.

“Okay.” He quietly whimpers on the bed.

“Now…” I think about what to do next, but all I can focus on is how hot Homelander is now that he’s starting to cry and looks pathetic. 

I then grab his legs and pull him towards me. I flip him over with one hand and barely even trying.

“Stop.” I hear him start to say loudly, but as I squeeze his leg he stops.

“This isn’t gonna hurt much. It’s gonna hurt a fuck ton.” I grab hold of his butt cheeks, which are firm in his spandex suit.

I then rip a hole in his suit right where his butt crack is. I tear off my own pants and grab my own hard penis. I don’t waste any time as I shove my penis into his hole with only a little bit of force.

“Motherfucker!” He shouts loudly.

“Shut up!” I laser his back just slightly to heat it up.

Homelander grabs a pillow with his non-broken arm and bites down on it. I then slide my penis out and shove it back in with a bit more force. I hear him moan as I shove myself in as far as I can. I start going faster. I start going harder. I start going at such an unbelievable speed and power that I can already feel ready to explode. I push in one final time with the most force I can think of without going too far. I feel my penis explode at the same time I hear something crack in Homelander. I hear him scream into the pillow.

“Fuck… you have the best powers.” I slide out of him, my penis covered in his shit and blood.

I flip him over and he spits the pillow out. I see tears exploding from his eyes. He won’t even look in my direction as I pull him to sit up. 

“Look at me!” I grab him by his chin and squeeze until he opens his eyes, which are now red and puffy.

I lean forward and kiss him on the lips. He doesn’t even move or wince, just stays completely still. I move back and look at him. I run my fingers through his hair.

“You have nice hair at least.” I laugh and he keeps a straight face. “Now I need you to clean my penis… with your mouth.”

“What? No.” He starts breathing heavily, freaking out.

“Do it, or…” I reach down and grab his penis.

“Okay. Okay. Sure. Anything you want.” I step forward and with hesitation, he takes my penis into his mouth.

It isn’t in his mouth for more than ten seconds before he tries to bit down. But then I hear cracking and he sits back, spitting out a few teeth. 

“Really?” I reach down to his perfectly muscular thigh and tightly grip it before I hear a loud snap and Homelander looks to the sky biting his lip. “Now finish.” I grab my penis and look to him.

He just looks forward and takes it back in. I feel as he uses his tongue to wrap around and wipe off all the shit and blood. He takes a few minutes, but eventually, he finishes and I pull him back by his hair. 

“This was fun, but now I’ve gotta go and start a new life. Maybe I’ll even live a normal life, find a nice man, settle down, and be laughing about this day in a few years. You, however… can’t be allowed to tell anyone.” I bend down and give him one last kiss on the lips for grabbing his head and ripping it clean off. “Thanks for everything.” I move a strand of fallen hair off his forehead before placing it on the bed.


	4. Bookworm101234 (Kendall Knight, James Diamond & Gustavo Rocque)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendall Knight, James Diamond & Gustavo Rocque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Bookworm101234! I hope you enjoy! Feel free to request again!

****

**FUCK - Kendall Knight**

“Hey Kendall.” I walk into the hotel elevator to see Kendall Knight looking his normal cute self, shaggy hair and thick eyebrows as always.

“Hey. It’s been a while.”  
“Yeah. Too long.”

Kendal and I move forward and begin kissing. He reaches over and presses the elevator stop button. I push him against the wall. He slides his hands up my shirt. I stop kissing and move down a bit. I start kissing his neck. Then I lift his shirt up and he takes it the rest of the way off. I stick my tongue out and lick his stomach. I lick it as I move down to his pants. I undo his belt and let his pants fall down. I then look up and he smiles, those cute eyes fueling me as I pull his boxers down.

“Oh my…” Kendall moans as I take his slowly growing penis into my mouth. 

I push it to the back of my throat until I reach his balls. His slightly hairy balls tickle my lips. I suck on his balls for a minute as his penis hardens completely in my mouth. I nearly choke as his penis hardens and goes down my throat, but it feels too good to move back.

“Oh…” He moans as I move in and take his balls completely in his mouth.

I stick my tongue out and lick his crack just a little. I use my teeth just a little scrape his balls.

“Oh god…” Kendall moans once more just seconds before he explodes in my mouth.

His warm sweet cum rushes down my throat in a quick but satisfying few seconds. I move back and lick his tip clean as I take his penis out. I wipe some cum from my lips as I stand up.

“Sorry I didn’t last long. It’s been a while.”

“No problem. You still taste amazing.” I lick my lips.

“I have a condom.” He pulls one out of his pants pocket.

“Perfect.” I take it from him and rip it open, quickly sliding my pants down and sliding it onto my already erect penis.

I grab him by his shoulders and flip him around, slamming him into the elevator walls. I grab his perfectly plump butt cheeks and squeeze them before I spread them apart and shove my penis in. 

“Oh my…” Kendall moans, his mouth opening wide.

I grab both his hands and slam them against the wall. I begin kissing the back of his neck, slamming my penis in and out of his tight ass at the same time. I move my face up and put it in his soft luscious locks. I sniff his hair, it smells like strawberries. It fuels my fire and I start moving faster. 

**Ten minutes later…**

“Are you almost done?” Kendall turns his head to me. “I’m supposed to be having a band meeting right now.”

“Almost… there…” It’s hard to speak as I pant.

“Ok. Ok.” He bites his lower lip.

“So close… so so close…” I shove my penis in once more and feel my penis explode into his ass. “Oh god!”

“Whoa!” Kendall shouts as I slide out of him and he turns to face me. “That was special.” He smiles and runs a hand through his hair.

“Yeah. Better than last time.”

“Definitely.” He scans me up and down as I put my pants back on. “You’re so sweaty.”  
“Yeah.” We both finish getting dressed.

He steps up to me and slides his finger against my sweaty forehead. He then licks his finger. I reach over and run my hand through his hair.

“This is the last time,” I say as I start the elevator.

“You said that last time.”

“This time I mean it. You know if he ever found out both our lives would be ruined.”

“I know…” The elevator dings and the door opens to the rest of BTR standing outside their apartment.

“Hey! You’re late!” Carlos runs up to us.

“Sorry. Elevator troubles. Look who I ran into.” Carlos looks to me and smiles.

James walks up to us.

“Hey babe.” James grabs me by my face and kisses me.

“Hey.”

**MARRY - James Diamond**

“Hey James do you know where my nice shoes are?” I start looking through the closet, but can’t find them.

“I threw them away.”

“What?” I turn around and James walks into my closet. “Why would you do that?”

“They were ugly. No man of mine is wearing anything ugly.”

“But now I don’t have any shoes for the show.”

“Don’t worry.” He reaches for a box on the top shelf. “I bought you a very nice and very expensive pair of shoes that will go perfectly with that suit.”

“Oh. Thanks.” I look to him and how perfect he looks, knowing I won’t look anywhere as perfect as he does with his spiked up hair, jawline, and immaculate suit. 

“Yeah. At least now you’ll be able to look a bit decent for once.” He kisses my forehead.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem.” He grabs my hand and pulls me into the bedroom. “Now… you wanna help me out down here before I have to do it myself?” He looks down to his boner pushing through his pants.

“Yeah. Sure.”

“And don’t you dare get this suit dirty.”

“Okay.” I reach down and pulls his pants down and off.

“Fold them nicely.” He says before I place it down.

“Okay.” I fold them nicely and place them on the table.

I then take my own pants off and reach over to the side table.

“No condom or lube this time.”

“What?”

“Come on! We don’t have much time.” He lays down on the bed, holding his erect penis in his hand. “Quick!’ He shouts and I quickly hop on, sliding his penis in. “Oh…” He moans, putting both his hands behind his head. “Quicker!” I start moving up and down on his penis as fast as I can. “If even a drop of your sweat drips onto this jacket you will be sleeping on the couch again.”

“Okay, babe.” I start moving faster, wanting this to be over with.

“Oh yes!” He shouts just thirty seconds later as he begins to cum into my ass. “Now move.” He says just seconds later as he pushes me off him and the bed.

“That was nice.” I pull my pants on.

“Yeah. Not too bad.” He looks at himself in the mirror.

“You excited for the awards tonight? Do you guys think you’ll win?”

“Obviously we’re winning. What a stupid question.” He smiles at his reflection.

“Happy anniversary by the way.”

“Oh yeah. Two years, right?” He turns to face me.

“Three.”

“Oops.” He laughs. “Well, if you want you can touch my hair for a few seconds.”

“Sure.” I move my hand forward and dig my fingers through the top of his tall hair.

“That’s enough.” He pulls my hand out. “Now let’s get going. I’ve got an award to win.” He walks out, checking himself in the mirror one last time.

**KILL - Gustavo Rocque**

“No way!” Gustavo shouts right in my face.

“Yes!”

“No! You cannot do that!” Gustavo slams his apartment door shut and turns to face me. “If you divorced him it would be the end of everything! The whole world would start to hate him! Big Time Rush would be canceled!”

“I don’t care! Last night was the final straw!”

“It wasn’t that bad!”

“Are you fuckin; kidding me!” I get in his face. “I’ve stayed with him for four years because you wouldn’t let me leave. And…”

“And because you didn’t want to hurt Kendall?”  
“No…”

“Don’t act like you haven’t loved Kendall since the days that you two hooked up.”

“I haven’t hooked up with him, let alone be alone with him in a room, since before James and I got married.”

“I can see the way you look at him. It’s so obvious! You’re just lucky James isn’t that smart.”

“He’s smart. He just doesn’t give a crap about anyone but himself!”  
“That’s not… completely true…”

“In four years he’s not once satisfied me. I’m always the one helping him.”

“Well…”

“Well what?”

“Think about everything we’ve built. If you end things with James and tell the world the truth, then the group is over. If you try anything with Kendall then their friendship will end. You will end a lifetime friendship. Can you really do that?”

“I don’t…” I move forward and push Gustavo to the ground.

“What the fuck?” I reach for his hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“You better be fucking sorry!” I let go of his hand and let him fall back down. “Dude!”

“I haven’t had sex in years!” I find myself getting hard just talking about it. 

“So… I haven’t had sex… in…”

“Have you never…?”

“Oh I…”

“Fuck this!” I Get down on top of him.

“What the fuck!” I pin his arms down. 

“Shut up. Trust me, you’ll enjoy this.” I start taking my pants off.

“Oh my god! Stop! I punch him in the face and he stops.

I yank his pants down with one very strong pull, my body getting heated and ready for something that it hasn’t had in so long. I separate his legs with only a little push back from him. I don’t waste a second as I shove my penis directly into his asshole.

“Motherfucker! Shit! Damn! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He starts shouting every obscene word he can think of.

I slide out and he calms down a little. Then I shove it back in and he starts shouting again. I start going in and out faster.

“Please! Stop!” He’s beginning to cry as a minute passes.

“It’s all… good. I’m… almost there…” I explode almost five seconds after I say that. “Oh my motherfucking god! Finally!” I take a second before sliding out and standing up.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Gustavo shouts, making me realize what I just did.

“Oh my god…” It’s all starting to hit me.

“What the hell!” Gustavo gets to his feet and charges at me. “You’re dead!”

As he comes at me, I instinctively dodge then push him. He falls sideways, smacking his head against the table as he falls over. I stand there staring in utter shock as blood spills out of his head and over the floor. His body shakes just a little before becoming limp and lifeless. 

“Fuck me.”


	5. JaycenMatthews (Justin Foley, Clay Jensen & Bryce Walker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Foley, Clay Jensen & Bryce Walker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by JaycenMatthews! I hope you enjoy! Feel free to request again!

****

**FUCK - Justin Foley**

I walk into the locker room and immediately close the doors, locking them. I start walking through, looking around. Then I see him. Justin Foley standing shirtless by his locker. He’s still glistening from his shower. He looks ready to go out and break some hearts. I quickly reach into my pocket for my rag. I then walk up.

“Hey Justin.”

“Oh… you…” He rolls his eyes and closes his locker. “What do you want?”

“I want you to apologize.”

“For what?”  
“Are you kidding me?” I walk closer to him.

“I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I sent you that text a few weeks ago. I opened up about having a crush on you for years and that you were the reason I realized I was gay. Then you shared it with your buddies and they shared it with the school.”

“Oh yeah… sorry dude.”

“Sorry dude? You outed me to the whole world!”

“That wasn’t really my fault. Bryce took my phone and saw it. I wasn’t planning out it getting out.”

“Oh so…” I walk up to him. “This isn’t my fault then.” I put the rag over his face.

He starts squirming. He tries kicking me. He tries swinging his arms. But then his body goes limp and he goes unconscious. I lay him down on the bench nearby. I go up to his face, that cute and perfect face. He looks so kind and sweet when he isn’t awake. Then I run my hand through the side of his hair. I caress his cheek. Then I move forward and give a quick kiss on the lips.

They’re so soft. And plump. It all just feels so perfect. I’ve been planning this for a week now and honestly didn’t think that a, I could actually do it and b, that I could get away with it. But good timing and planning really do pay off.

So I quickly flip Justin over to his side. Then I grab Justin’s shorts and drag them off. He’s going commando and his flaccid penis sags off to the side. It’s actually bigger than I imagined. I grab my phone from my pocket and place it in Justin’s locker, staging it at just the right spot then pressing record.

With the camera recording, I walk in front of Justin and pull down my pants, my penis already erect and ready for work. I go behind him spread his butt cheeks open as much as I can. Then I just stand there. It takes me a few minutes to really get my mind in it, but eventually, I slide my penis up his ass. I’ve never felt anything like this sensation before. It’s so much better than masturbating. 

I start sliding in and out. Each time feels better than the last. I reach over and grab onto the back of Justin’s hair, yanking on it. I start going faster and faster.

“Oh Justin! Justin! Justin!” I start shouting louder and louder. “Oh you like that Justin? You say you want it faster? Harder? Okay!” I start going faster and harder, even though I’m already past my limit.

It isn’t even a minute in when I feel myself ready to explode, but I know I must hold one longer. So I begin to think about other things. I think about my net step. The step after that. Then I start thinking about what if I did this again. Could I do this to Justin again? Or maybe to someone else? Who would I do it to? Monty maybe? I would love to make him cry, but he’s almost too crazy to do it to. What about Zach? No… I couldn’t do that, he seems to nice. Plus he’d probably knock me out in seconds. Bryce Walker! It hits me. I just start thinking about running my hands through that amazing head of hair. I start thinking about the pain I would want to inflict on him. He does really deserve it, he’s awful. 

“Oh…” Suddenly I explode without even thinking about it. “Oh my…” It’s a far better sensation than when I masturbate! “Wow!’ I wipe the sweat from my forehead. “Fantastic as always Justin.” I stand up and walk to the locker, ending the recording. 

“What the fuck?” I turn to see Clay Jensen standing just two locker rows away.

“Shit,” I whisper to myself. “Hey Clay.” I run up to him and before he even realizes what’s happening I put the rag over his face and he falls to the ground. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” I turn to Justin then look back to Clay freaking out.

“Huh?” I hear a faint moan and walk over to see Justin’s eyes starting to open.

“Fuck!” I quickly throw my clothes on.

I run over to Clay and grab him by his arms, dragging him through the locker room and into a stall. I get Clay situated as I hear Justin moan louder. He sounds like he’s in pain. That’s when I grab my phone and send him the video with a text threatening to release it if he says anything about it or doesn’t do exactly what I say. 

“Shit!” I hear him yell. “That motherfucker!” I hear his locker door slam shut before I hear him quietly walk past the stalls and out of the locker room.

“It’s okay Clay. It’s all going to be alright.”

**MARRY - Clay Jensen**

Clay Jensen was always the kid in school who cared about others. He always said ‘hi’ to me. He always helped me when I needed it. And I didn’t even know if he knew my name. But that didn’t matter. To me, he was the dream guy. He was the guy I could see myself being married to. And after a year of being together, at the end of our senior year, we finally decided to get married. 

As I do every day after school, I go straight to my storage locker right outside of town. I open it up and there is Clay waiting for me as always. He’s sitting there, ball gag in mouth, and ready for our weekly date night.

“Hey,” I say as I close the door. “So prom is next week. At first, I was thinking we could go, but I think it would be more fun to stay in together. Maybe dress up, dance, have a little suit sex.” I walk up to him and untie the ball gag. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re crazy!”

“I love that attitude, but save it for after dinner.”

“When I get out of here I’m going to kill you.”

“Oh, sweetie… it’s okay now, you have nothing to worry about. Your parents have started moving on and most of the kids at school have forgotten about you. So now you can just focus on us.”

“Really? How lucky.” 

I go up to him and run my hand through his hair.

“Your hair is getting a bit long. I’ll cut it before prom.”

“Thanks.” He looks angry.

“What’s up? You’ve been acting angry lately.”

“Really?” He just scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Fine. Going to untie you and let you be on top for our one year anniversary, but I think you’ll just have to wait till next year.”

“Oh, no... please…”

“Well… maybe I’ll let you have something else then.” I go down to my knees in front of him and open up the slit in his boxers. “If your not in a better mood after this I may just have to put you back in the corner like that one time.”

“Oh, I’m good! I’m really good! Very happy!” He starts smiling.

“There’s that smile I love so much.”

I then move down and am about ready to take his penis into my mouth when he swings his head down and smack me in the back of mine. I fall backward and onto the floor.

“Ow!” I look up to see Clay flip onto his side, the chair cracking. “What are you doing?”

“Fuck you!” he shouts as the chair breaks and he starts standing up.

I stand up, blocking his way out. He reaches for one of the broken chair legs and points it at me. We stand there for a minute, processing everything that’s happening. He then swings the leg in my direction. I catch it. He suddenly looks scared. I then grab the rag I always keep in my back pocket and lunge forward, shoving it over his nose and mouth. We fall to the ground. He starts squirming and trying to punch me, but before he can get a hit he’s out like a light.

“Damn you like to get kinky.” I then unzip my pants and pull my penis out. “You should’ve just played nice.” I move up and open his mouth with my hands. “You could’ve had some fun tonight.” I shove my penis all the way down his throat.

**KILL - Bryce Walker**

Prom night. A special night for everyone, but especially a certain someone tonight. I’ve been waiting for this day for a year now. I’m engaged to the man of my dreams, but before I can tie the knot and live a happy life, I’ve got to get revenge on the one person who really tried to ruin my life. Bryce Walker. He outed me and tried to screw me over. Luckily I found Clay and it all turned out alright.

Tonights the best night, the only night, that I can get my revenge on Bryce. He’ll be crowned king. He’ll be dressed to the nines. He’ll be on top of the world. Then I’ll rip it out from under him.

And it all starts now…

Prom night is nearing the end and Bryce is leaving a little early with a freshman girl, not the girl he came with. But just as Bryce is entering his car, he looks back to see his date is gone. Then he walks around the car. And just as he reaches me I’ve already got the rag in his face. He’s already too drunk to even react and fight back. I quickly drag him to his car and throw him in. I hop in and start driving off. 

I drive him to the middle fo nowhere. We’re somewhere int he woods, alone. We’re in the unrealistically large car that daddy bought him. I drag him to the trunk and tie each arm down tight. Then I wait. I wait nearly 15 minutes for him to wake up.

“What the…” He starts looking around, confused.

“Hey Bryce.” 

“Who are you?” He looks at me, squinting. “And where are we?”

“Really? You don’t remember me? Just like Justin! Damn!” I slap him in the face and get closer.

“You’re that gay kid!” He smiles, feeling like he’s won something. “Wait… what are you doing to me? What the fuck is this?” It’s all starting to snap.

“Shut up before I make you shut up.” he swings his legs at me, but I catch them. “Stop it.” I pull myself between his legs and get closer to him. “You may be an awful human being, but you’re super hot.”

“Um... thanks?” His eyes keep looking around, looking for a way out of this.

“You’re going to have the best and worst night of your life tonight.:

“What? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Just shut up!” I reach forward and grab his balls through his pants. “Shut up or I cut these off and keep them as a trophy!”

“Mhm.” He just nods. 

“Good.” I smile and let go.

I then begin unzipping my pants. But just as I do so he squeezes his legs tight and flips me to the ground. As I hit the ground he yank one arm so much that it begins to bleed, but then rips off. He unties the other one as I get to my feet. Just as I get up, he charges at me. He pushes me into a tree. He pulls his arm back, ready to punch me. But before he can I swing my knee up and into his balls with all the force I can muster. He bends over and I catch his face with my hands. I stick my tongue out and lick his face. Then I grab him by his hair and throw his head against the tree. I see blood rush down his lip and nose as I let go of him and he falls to the ground.

“Stop ruining this night for me!” I shout and he looks up at me, confused.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“You’re what’s wrong with me!” I swing my foot as hard as I can into his stomach and he coughs up blood. “Now let’s get this done with ‘cause I’ve got a sweet boy waiting for me back at home.” I grab him by his hair, lifting him to his feet.

I pull him back over to the car and bend him over the back of the trunk. I take my phone out of my pocket and pull my pants down.

“Smile for the camera!” I take a quick selfie with him before pressing the record button.

I don’t waste any time and shove my penis into his hole. It’s surprisingly not as tight as I thought it would be. I don’t see him wince at all or even make a noise. It makes me smile. I start going in and out.

“Oh yeah! Oh yeah!” I start shouting, zooming it to get footage of my penis going in and out. “Bryce Walker LOVES a thick penis.” I don’t even last another 30 seconds before I begin to explode “Fuck yeah! Yeah, bitch! Take that load Bryce! Take it all!” I slap his ass and slip out.

I turn the camera off and just step back. I slide my pants back on and watch as Bryce slowly turns himself over to look at me. He looks gross. His face is starting to swell and there’s blood everywhere. Plus, his penis is much much smaller than I expected. I quickly take a shot of him with my phone. 

“This was fun.” I step up to him and as I try to kiss him he spits on me. “Rude!” I grab his face and squeeze. “That was not very nice.” But then I let go. “But I’m in a good mood right now, so I’ll forgive.”

“What are you gonna do with that video?”

“I’m going to send it to everyone at school then post it online.  
“You can’t do that!” he gets some energy and stands up.

“I can and I will.”

“Then I’ll tell everyone you attacked me.”

“Then I’ll send this photo of your extra extra small surprise down there.” I show him the photo.

“Go to hell.” He collapses to his knees.

“Whatever.” I hop in his car and leave him behind.

As I look in the mirror I can see him sobbing and banging the ground with his hands.

“Sucks to suck.” 


	6. GoddessMillenia (Harry Hook, Chad Charming & King Ben)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Hook, Chad Charming & King Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by GoddessMillenia! I hope you enjoy! Feel free to request again!

****

**FUCK - Harry Hook**

“Hello pretty.” I turn to my window and see Harry crawl through.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I was feeling a bit… naughty.” He shines that smile that sends a shiver down my spine.

“Well, this is not a good time.”

“It’s always a good time for a hook.” He pops his hook out and licks it.

“Oh lord.” I take a deep breath in before Harry moves forward.

We wrap our arms around each other, our lips colliding. I reach behind him and squeeze his tight ass. He rubs his hook up and down my back. His other hand reaches for my hair and pulls my head back.

“You seem a bit tamed tonight…” He then licks my face.

“Tamed?” I put my hands on his chest and push him back and into the wall.

“That’s more like it.” He licks his lips.

“Shut up.” I go towards him and begin kissing again. “Give me that.” I grab the hook from him.

“Ooooh…” Harry smiles and giggles.

“Did I say you could talk?” I put the hook against his chin and he just smiles. “Good boy.” He then barks and takes the hook in his mouth.

I take the hook out and grab him by his waist. I flip him around and push him, face forward, into the wall. I dig my hand into his greasy and messy hair. I yank on it and pull his face to mine. I grab his lower lip with my teeth and pull. With my other hand, I reach the hook around to his front and shove it down his pants. 

“Oooh.” Harry giggles at the cold metal on his penis.

I push on the zipper and pop his pants open. I let go of his lip and with his hook start pulling his pants down, slowly moving down with them. When my face reaches his ass I moved my face forward and stick my tongue in. I swirl it around, tasting the mess leftover. It’s tasty as always. I move back and stand up, sliding my tongue up his chiseled back. I begin kissing his neck, then start sucking on it. Harry begins to moan. 

“It’s been a while, I wonder if it’ll hurt…” I then shove his hook up his ass.

“Whoo!” He starts shouting but I stick my hand in his mouth to quiet him. “Mmm…” He then moans, sucking on my hand.

I shove the hook in deeper and twist it just a bit.

“Mmm!” Harry moans louder.

I slide it back out then slide it back in. I slide my hand out of his mouth and then reach down to his erect penis. I quickly start to jerk him off.

“Yes darling… yessss…” He moans and bites his lower lip.

I start moving my hands faster and in unison. 

“Oh!” Something makes Harry feel something special for a second. “Oh! Oh!” Something’s hitting real well for him. “Oh… fu…” He smooches his face against the wall, mouth wide open, as his penis explodes.

I keep jerking him off until I feel nothing else come out. I slide the hook out of him and step back. He moves to the side and I see the thick white cum slipping down the wall. He looks over to me, that smirk looking into my soul. His intense eyes are making me feel something squirm on the inside. He walks up to me and reaches down to his hook, sticking it in his mouth. He starts sucking on it, taking off the poop leftover from his ass. I bite my lower lip as he looks up at me.

“Babe?” I knock on the door scares both of us.

“Shit,” I whisper and hand Harry the hook.

“There’s nothing to worry about.” He moves toward me and kisses me.

“Stop it.” I push him back. “One second!” I shout. “Go.” I start walking Harry over to the window.

“Should I wait.”

“No. Just go.” I run my hand through his hair and give him one more kiss on the lips before he crawls out.

I quickly and quietly close the window before rushing over to the door and opening it.

**MARRY - Chad Charming**

“Hey babe.” Chad walks into the room.

“Hey.” We kiss.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Chad starts looking around the room in a weird way.

“How’s Harry?”

“Wow. How do you always know?” I take a seat on the bed.

“The cum on the wall. His is always very white.”

“It is, isn’t it?” We both laugh, and Chad sits next to me.

“You know you don’t have to hide him, right? He can walk in and out through the front door.” He puts his hand on my back.

“I know. He just likes to be dramatic and he seems to think windows are sexy.”

“Well, they can be.” Chad runs a hand through my hair.

“Sometimes. But sometimes it’s just nice to be on a bed with someone who’s kind, funny, and romantic.”

“Who? Me?” We both laugh.

“You know I mean you. There’s a reason I married you when I had many other options.”

“Many other options?” 

“Yeah! Harry of course. Zevon tried it once or twice. Then there was Ben.”

“Ugh! Don’t even get me started on Ben.”  
“I’m so babe. He’ll get what’s coming to him very soon.”

“I know.”

“And soon you’ll be the king and I’ll be your little prince.”

“God, the idea of that makes me so horny.”

“Does it now?” I place my hand on his leg. “What if I mentioned the king’s castle that would be ours… the large bed, the closet for all your clothes…”

“Oh god…” Chad rushes toward me and attacks me with his lips, pushing me down on the bed. “I’m going to be the hottest king to ever rule the land.”

“You’ll definitely have the best hair of any king before.” I slide my hands into the back of his hair. 

Chad starts sucking on my face like he’s trying to save my life. When I first got with him I found this weird, but eventually, it only turned me on more. He slaps his tongue around the inside of my mouth. He then moves up and smiles at me. I reach down to his pants and open them up. He slides up and puts his penis in my face. Then he gets in position and just starts doing pushups, shoving his penis down my throat then back out. He starts going faster and faster. 

“Oh yes! Oh yes!” He starts shouting each time he goes in me. “Oh yes!” He keeps getting louder.

Most people would be surprised, but Chad has the strength and stamina of a god. He continues these pushups for nearly ten minutes before I taste his cum. It starts exploding like a hose down my throat.

“Oh yessss!” He shouts so loud that I can feel the room shake. “Wow!” He sits up on top of me and looks down as I lick his penis clean. “God I’m good.” He wipes the sweat off his forehead and runs his hands through his hair.

“I wanna do it tonight.”

“Huh? Do what?” He gets off of me and I sit up.

“The plan.”

“Really? Shouldn’t we wait a bit longer.”  
“There’s no reason to wait. Tonights a good a time as any.”

“You sure?” He places his hand on my shoulder.

“I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life before.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” We kiss. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

**KILL - King Ben**

“Hey Y/N.” Ben answers his castle door.

“Oh hey! I didn’t think you’d answer your own door.”

“I let the workers go home after dark.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“Is there a reason you’re here so late?”

“Actually… do you think we could talk for a minute?”

“Sure. Come in.” He lets me in and closes the door. “This way.” he guides me to one of his sitting rooms.

He sits down on a couch and guides me to sit next to him. I sit down and just take a deep breath. I start running the plan through my head. I start thinking of the goal of all this. Of why I’m doing this. Then I look into his deep puppy dog eyes. His long brown hair is swept to the side. 

“Everything okay Y/N?” I snap out of my daze and look to him.

“Chad and I have been fighting a lot. Like a lot a lot.”

“Oh…”

“I know he’s your closest friend, but I needed someone to talk to and you know him the best.”

“I understand. Is there something specific that you fight about a lot?”

“You.”

“Huh?” He looks shocked.

“I told him a while ago that I’ve always had a major crush on you and since then he’s been very angry. Anytime I say anything he freaks out and somehow it always comes back to you. It’s like he’s jealous and thinks you’ll steal me away.”

“What? That’s crazy.”

“I know right! Just because you’re more handsome than he is, because you have more money and because you have the adoration fo the entire country and this amazing castle he thinks you can just steal me away. Just because I have a massive crush on you doesn’t mean anything will ever happen.”

“Yeah…” I can see Ben tensing up.

“It would never happen.”

“Yeah… I’m not even into guys!”

“Exactly! But do you think that I could stay here tonight? I can’t go back there right now. I think he needs to cool off.”

“I don’t know if that’s best. If he knows you even came here…”

“That’s fine. I was just hoping to not be seen at a hotel or the papers will learn about this.”  
“Well…” He takes a breath in. “I guess you can. Let me show you to a guest room.” He helps me up and I start following him through the house.

I follow him to the grand staircase. We walk up to the top, where I grab his hand and he stops walking. Our eyes meet and everything freezes for a second.

“Y/N…” He says in a soft voice. “We can’t…” I step up the last step and lean in for a kiss.

“I’m sorry.” I yank his arm down the stairs.

“Fuck!” He shouts before tumbling down the stairs.

His head smacks the marble stairs over and over. I hear things snap and crack. Everything in my body shivers and shakes. My body is both afraid and having a weird adrenaline rush that is exciting to me. I start going down the stairs, avoiding the blood splattered around. I reach him and he’s still breathing, but faintly.

“Why?” I hear him whisper.

“I love my man. My man wants to be king. It’s that simple.” I squat down next to him and run my hand through his hair. “I am sorry though. You are a very nice guy. And a good king. But you’re no Chad Charming.” I cover his mouth and nose with my hand.

His head and body start to shake as he runs out of air. I hold him tight. He tries moving, but his bones are shattered. Then he stops. His body goes limp and I take my hand off.

“This is a nice castle though…” I slip out the side entrance and head back to Chad.


	7. Cisco Tate (Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe & Oliver Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe & Oliver Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Cisco Tate! I hope you enjoy! Feel free to request again!

****

**FUCK - Blaine Anderson**

Blaine doesn’t waste a second as he grabs my hand and starts dragging me through the halls of Dalton.

“Right now?” I ask and he just looks back at me and smiles.

He keeps dragging me until we reach a door at the other end of the school. He turns around to me, smiling and looking as cute as he always does with that shiny slicked-back hair. He bites his lower lip as he opens the door. We both walk into the small dark room. Immediately I feel his lips touch mine. His hands grip my butt. 

This continues for a few minutes before Blaine switches the light on. It’s faint, but it’s enough to see him now. I push him forward and into a shelf. A few things of toilet paper fall. We both laugh a little. I reach forward and grab his bowtie. I pull it tight and that makes him smile more. Then I whip it right off. I grab both his wrists and raise them above his head. I wrap the bowtie around his wrists and tie them tightly together.

“Oh…” He smiles before I move forward and begin kissing him.

As we kiss I tie his hands against the shelf behind him. As he’s tied up, I stop kissing him and start moving down. I start kissing his neck. I move my hands up his tight shirt. I squat down in front of his bulge trying to break through his pants. With my teeth, I move forward and grab his zipper. I slowly pull the zipper down, his penis surprising me and popping out when I get far enough down.

“Going commando?” I look up to him.

“Only for you.”

I stand up and stand in front of Blaine, eye to eye.

“You really know what I love.” I reach forward and slide my fingers through his hair.

It’s crunchy and slimy but turns me on like always. I lean forward and grab his lower lip with my teeth. I grab the little bit of hair I can on the back of his head and pull on it. He moans in both pain and satisfaction. I then step back. He watches me as I take my pants off. I reach over into Blaine’s jacket and grab the condom he always keeps there for special occasions. I quickly slide it on and get up close to Blaine.

“You good?” I ask, knowing the next part is going to hurt him a little.

“Never been better.”

I grab him by his thighs, skinny and muscular, and lift them up. I grab my penis and align it with his hole. Then I just push it in.

“Fuck!” He shouts and immediately I grab a roll of toilet paper off and shove it into his mouth. 

I quickly lift him up and drop him back down on my penis. I hear his butt slap against my skin. The shelves start to shake each time I lift him up and let him drop back down. It’s a lot of work, but the adrenaline rushing through my blood is pushing me to go faster and harder.

I begin sweating as time passes. I stop for a few seconds to throw my jacket and shirt off. I start again, faster and harder than before. Blaine’s head starts banging into the shelf. I continue holding Blaine up with one hand while I run my other hand through his hair and grab the top of it. I move my face forward and give him a big wet kiss. 

“Ugh…” I moan as I explode, yanking on Blaine’s hair while slamming his head and body into the shelf. “Damn!” I slide out and drop Blaine’s legs.

I step back and wipe the sweat off my forehead with my arm. I take a deep breath in and just stare at Blaine. I slide the condom off my penis and step up to Blaine. I take the roll of toilet paper out of his mouth.

“Wow…” He sighs.

I grab Blaine by his mouth and shove the condom in. He tries spitting it out, but I close his jaw shut. I make him keep it in for a minute before I let go and he immediately spits it out.

“Fuck.” He starts smiling and licking his lips.

“Class is about to begin.” I untie him and his arms fall down.

“Yeah… I guess we should get going.” He pulls his pants up.

“Maybe we should finally do this outside of school?” I watch as he looks at his reflection in his phone and starts checking his hair.

“Yeah… sure…” He then turns to me. “This was fun.” He gives me a kiss on the lips. “Now wait five minutes before you step out.” He opens the door and leaves.

“Okay…” I stand there bare naked and confused as to what just happened.

Then, out of nowhere, the door opens and there stands Sebastian Smythe, smiling and giving me a little wink.

**MARRY - Sebastian Smythe**

“I can’t believe we’ve been together for eight years now.” Sebastian gets into bed next to me.

“And married for two.”

“Yeah. Sorry I couldn’t go away for our anniversary this year.  
“It’s fine. I understand how busy you are.”

“I never wanna be too busy for you though.”

“You’re running a campaign, you have a lot to focus on. Once it’s done I’m sure things will get back to normal.”

“You’re amazing, you know that right?”

“I know.” We kiss.

“I think that you deserve an early anniversary present.”

“Oh really?”

“Oh yeah…” He comes out from the sheets, his ripped abs shining in front of my face.

He slides his body on top of mine and places his hands on my chest. He leans down and we begin kissing. I run my fingers through his perfectly quaffed hair. We slide our tongues into each others mouths. I then grab his hair tight and push him over onto his back, getting on top of him. 

“Damn.”

“Yeah. It’s been a while.”

“Far too long.” Sebastian smiles as he bites his lower lip.

“Wait right here.” I kiss him once more before jumping off the bed and running to the closet. 

I quickly run back in with a few toys in my hand.

“Oh… haven’t seen those in quite some time.” He runs a hand through his hair.

“No more talking.” I walk up to him and tie the gag around his head.

I get on top of him and with the leather whip and smack his abs. I then reach for the anal plug and lift Sebastian’s legs up. I reach in and shove the plug into his hole. He moans and starts breathing heavily. I reach over and grab the leather handcuffs. That makes Sebastian smile. I handcuff both his hand to the top of the bed and make it real tight. I move down and lick his cheek. I lift his head up and take his earlobe with my teeth. I bite down hard and suck on it just a little. I move over and slide my tongue up his cheek. I slide my tongue up to his hair and lick that perfectly styled top of his hair. 

I then sit up on him and slide back. I sit right behind his perfectly erect penis starring at my face. I move down and immediately take his balls into his mouth. I suck on them hard and even dig my teeth a little into them. I scrape his balls with my teeth as I pull back. I let them go and fall back. I move up and slide his penis into my ass.

“Oh…” I moan, his thick penis filling me up.

I then grab the bedposts and start moving up and down. I grip onto them tightly and start moving faster. I slam my ass down, his penis smacking my insides. I start rolling my butt-forward and back as I go up and down. The bed starts shaking back and forth. The bed starts squeaking loudly. I grab the whip and smack him hard in the abs.

Sebastian then starts to moan very loud. He bites down on the gag with full force. His legs shake just a little. Then he just calms down. I slide off him and take his cuff off. I slip down next to him on the bed, my entire body sore and sweaty. He takes the gag out and throws it to the floor with the cuffs. He looks over to me, smiling. He sits on his side and puts his hand on my chest. 

“You are the actual best.” He runs his hand through his hair.

“I’m not nearly as amazing as you.”

“Well…”

“Hey!” I push him back down to his back and we both laugh.

“Wanna come with me on my trip tomorrow?”

“Really? But won’t you be working all day?”

“I’ll be busy, but I just want to spend every second I can with you.”

“That’s so sweet.” We turn to each other.

“And I know you’ve never been to Starling City before. Maybe we can stay a few extra days and I can show you around.”

“That sounds amazing.” We kiss.

“Now let me give you a little gift.” He slides down the bed and under the sheets.

“Oh…”

**KILL - Oliver Queen**

It’s been a lonely few days in Starling City. Sebastian has been swamped with work. He’s been gone from 6 am to nearly midnight every single night. I love him, but he’s just ignoring me and it feels like I shouldn’t have come. But after a long talk with one of my best friends I’ve realized I need to go out and have fun and maybe make Sebastian realize what he’s missing. So I talk to the concierge and decide to go to this new club on the top floor of one of the largest buildings in the city. 

When I arrive I am amazed by the craziness. It’s crowded so much that I can barely walk in it. I push my way through hoards of sweaty people to the bar for a very expensive and very tiny drink. I stand there and kind of sway to the music for a bit. But eventually, I just need a breath of fresh air.

I make my way back through the people and to the stairwell. I make my way up to the roof. As I open the door and get a rush of fresh cold air in my face, I see someone else there. It’s a guy. Definitely tall. He’s wearing a leather jacket. He’s just standing over by the edge looking around.

“Hey… um sorry. Is it okay if I hang out up here for a minute?”

The guy turns around and I instantly recognize him. It’s Oliver Queen, the notorious playboy. He’s extremely rich and extremely well known for getting into crazy situations and never getting into trouble.

“That’s fine. Can’t keep this beautiful view to myself.” He has a cute smile.

I walk up next to him, maybe five feet away.

“Thanks.”

“You enjoying the club?”

“Yeah… it’s fun.”

“Don’t lie. It sucks.” We both laugh. “I started it with my buddy and I couldn’t find the nerve to tell him that it shouldn’t be in a small and cramped office building.”

“Yeah it’s a bit odd.”

“Yeah.” He turns to me. “My name’s Oliver by the way.”

“Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you.” We turn to each other. “You from around here?”

“No. Just visiting.”

“That’s good.”

“Why is that good?”

“‘Cause of this.” He steps forward and starts kissing me.

“Wait!” I push him back. “I’m married.”

“And?” He moves back towards me but I step away. “Come on. She doesn’t have to know.”

“He… and that’s not the point.”

“The point is that I’m hot and you’re not too bad yourself… so we could have some fun sex and then move on like nothing ever happened.”

“Really?” It starts running through my head.

“Just let me shove my dick in you for ten minutes and we can be on our way.”

“What about me? I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t get anything out of it.”

“I’m not gay, so I’m not touching that shit down there.”

“Really? So you just want me to help you then you’ll just run off?”

“Basically.”

“Then no thanks.” I turn around and start walking away when he grabs my arm. “Hey!” He turns me to him and starts kissing me.

I try pulling away but he’s holding my head there. I then swing my knee up and into his balls with all the force I can muster. He lets go of me and collapses to the floor.

“Motherfucker!” He shouts as he looks up at me. “Do you know who the fuck I am? You can’t do that to me!” He starts trying to stand up and I just swing my knee into his face.

“Fuck!” It was by instinct and immediately regretted it. “Sorry.”

“Sorry? You fuckin’ faggot! You broke my nose!” He looks up to me, blood streaming down his face.

“Really?” That one word triggers me and I swing my leg as hard as I can into his stomach. 

He immediately collapses to the ground with a thud. He crawls up into a ball and starts whimpering.

“You should never call someone that!” I go up to him and kick him until he opens up his body.

I get on top of his back and pin him to the ground. He starts squirming, but I just dig my knee deeper and he relaxes. I rip his pants right off his body, his bare and very toned as shining right in front of me. 

“No! Stop!” He starts shouting muffled against the floor and wiggling his body. “Stop!” I press his face harder into the ground. 

“Shut up while this faggot shows you how to share!” I open my pants and grab my growing penis.

I bring it to Oliver’s ass then just shove it in. 

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” He begins shouting and whimpering.

I begin moving my penis in and out of him frequently. I start going fast. My adrenaline is rushing. I’m excited and having a lot of fun. This is something I never saw myself doing. I’ve never felt so triggered like this before. Never so angry. 

“Oh my…” I moan as I feel myself getting close.

I pull my penis out and start jerking off with my hand. I move up his back and run my fingers into his hair. I yank his head back and touch the tip of my penis to his head.

“Please…” He whimpers and I can see tears rushing down his face. 

“Here you go. I wanna share with you.” I begin squirting onto Oliver’s face.

He closes his eyes and mouth, trying to forget what’s happening. I slide my penis onto his cheek. As I finish I move up and whip my penis against his nice jacket. I take a deep breath and relax for just one second, giving Oliver the chance to push me over. I fall back and he quickly gets up. He’s looking pissed. He gets on top of me and tries grabbing me by my shirt. I swing my legs and kick him in the face. 

“Fucking stop it!” He tries grabbing me again and I kick with both legs.

Suddenly I kick him so hard he flips back and falls to the ground. I watch as his head smacks the edge of the building. I immediately jump to my feet and run over to him. I look down and he’s not breathing. He’s completely still. I reach down to feel his neck, nothing. 

“Fuck.” I grab my phone and call Sebastian. “Hey, babe… I need your help.”


End file.
